Suliet
Suliet is the fan-given nickname to the romantic pairing between [[Sawyer|'S'''awyer]] and [[Juliet|J'uliet']]. Sawyer and Juliet are soulmates, as seen in The End. It is part of the love quadrangle featuring Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Juliet. The other parts are known as Jate, Skate and Jacket. Timeline Season 3 .}} *3x01 - Juliet and Sawyer meet when Juliet catches him trying to escape from Hydra Island. *3x02 - Juliet offers Sawyer water but he refuses to drink it. Later, Juliet is forced to hold a gun at Kate and Sawyer later says that she would have shot her "no problem". *3x07 - Juliet helped Kate and Sawyer escape by saving Sawyer's life and killing Danny Pickett. *3x16 - When Juliet joins the survivors camp, Sawyer and Sayid do not trust her intentions. *3x19 - Sawyer learns that Juliet has been sent as a mole by the Others. *3x21 - Jack and Juliet reveal to Sawyer and the other survivors their plans to take down the Others. *3x22 - Sawyer and Juliet head to the beach camp to save Sayid, Jin and Bernard. They flirt a little on the way there. Once they get there they take down several of the Others with help from Hurley. Season 4 * - Juliet and Sawyer begin to dig graves at the beach. Later, Juliet and Sawyer are split up when Sawyer goes to Locke's camp, while Juliet stays at Jack's. * - Juliet and Sawyer are reunited when Sawyer returns to the beach. A drinking Juliet shows Sawyer the smoking freighter. Later, the island moves with Juliet and Sawyer still on it. Season 5 * - Juliet and Sawyer are left behind on the island. They must suffer the shifts through time together with Daniel, Charlotte, Miles and the rest of the remaining survivors. Juliet and Sawyer seem to be the new leaders of the beach camp. * - When there is an attack on the beach Juliet and Sawyer flee together into the jungle, holding each other's hands as they run. There, they are attacked by three men, one threatening to cut off Juliet's hand but Sawyer tries to talk them out of it. * - When Locke saves them from being killed, they capture the men. Later, when Sawyer gets angry, Juliet calms him down and gets him to put down his gun. * - After seeing Kate in the jungle, Sawyer confides and reveals his emotions to Juliet. Juliet is comforting and understanding in kind. The two show that they have clearly bonded. With some concern, Sawyer points out to Juliet that her nose has started to bleed. .}} * - Sawyer and Juliet continue to travel to the Orchid. When Locke travels down into the Orchid, there is another time shift and he is buried in the ground. Sawyer frantically tries to dig and get him back but Juliet comforts Sawyer and tells him there is nothing they could do for him now. * - In trying to decide a course of action, Juliet sides with Sawyer even though she knows his plan (to return to the beach) is faulty - offering instead that she 'has his back' and proving it a moment later. After being absorbed into the Dharma Initiative, Juliet decides to leave the island on the offered submarine ride home, but after some convincing from Sawyer (and him asking who else would have his back), she agrees to stay "for two weeks". '''Three Years Later:' Sawyer and Juliet are living together as an established, loving, and supportive couple. They casually kiss, tell each other "I love you", and are proud of each other's achievements. They make love that night. * - Juliet helps Sawyer solve the problem of what to do with Jack, Kate and Hurley, in order to integrate them into Dharma. * - While watching Jack and Kate leave together for breakfast, Juliet admits her fears for her and Sawyer's life together, and their relationship since their friends came back. Sawyer comforts her, telling her "I got this." Later, a conflicted Sawyer goes to Kate's house and demands to know why she came back. * - When Ben is shot, Juliet operates on him, but is unable to save him. She tells Kate to bring him to the Others and she does. Sawyer later catches up with Kate and when she asks him why he wants to save Ben, he says he's doing it for Juliet, because she doesn't think it's right to let a child die. * - After the meeting the survivors had to decide what to do next, Juliet and Sawyer walk away together holding hands. When packing to return to the beach Sawyer asks Juliet does she still have his back to which Juliet responds "Do you still have mine?" * - When Juliet and Sawyer come under scrutiny from DHARMA Sawyer makes a deal with Chang so him and Juliet get a seat on the sub. On route, the two share a loving moment where they discuss what they will do when they return to the real world. Sawyer tells Juliet he wished he let her get on the sub three years earlier but Juliet insists she's glad he did. On the sub Sawyer and Juliet hold hands. Sawyer tells Juliet he has her back. Juliet tells him she loves him and Sawyer replies "I love you back". Unfortunately, Kate is literally thrown in between them. * - Juliet convinces Sawyer to go back to the island to prevent Jack from detonating the bomb. When they arrive, and Sawyer glances at Kate, Juliet changes her mind and decided that she would like to help Jack because if she never meets Sawyer then she never has to lose him. Later, as the electromagnetic pull of the packet of energy is released, Juliet is hit by chains and gets dragged towards the pit. Sawyer grabs onto her and refuses to let her go. Juliet can see that the scaffolding that is supporting him is starting to come apart so she says that she loves him and lets go. Sawyer is devastated. Season 6 * - As all the survivors who were near the pit are returned to 2007, Sawyer discovers Juliet is still alive in the pit. As the survivors clear the debris above her, Sawyer worries that she is badly hurt. Blaming Jack for what happened, he tells Kate, "if she dies, I'll kill him." Finally they are able to clear a path for Sawyer, who finds Juliet in critical shape. She discloses that she hit the bomb, in order to try to send him home. Sawyer stays with her as she dies. Her last words are, "I have to tell you something. It's really, really important." * - Sawyer travels back to the house he used to live in with Juliet. He gets something from a box hidden underneath the floorboards and sits on the pier outside. He tells Kate that he was going to ask Juliet to marry him and with that, he then throws the ring into the ocean. * - In the flash-sideways timeline, James goes to the hospital where Juliet works and goes to the vending machine. When his Apollo Bar does not come out of the machine, Juliet tells him to unplug the machine and then plug it back in again and the bar will fall right out. James does so and Juliet gives the bar to him saying "It worked." As they brush fingers they have a brief flash of their time together on the island. Juliet asks James to go for coffee with her and the two suddenly have long flashbacks of their lives together. As they remember they hug romantically and then kiss each other passionately for several moments. Later, James and Juliet move on whilst holding hands next to their friends from the island. Trivia *Suliet's kiss scene in LaFleur won the LOST love quadrangle showdown on the official ABC website on May 13th, 2009. There was 16 candidates under 4 categories; Jate, Skate, Jacket and Suliet. Suliet beat Skate at Round 3 and went on to beat Jate in Round 4 becoming crowned the best quadrangle couple. Unanswered questions See also *Nicknames *Glossary *Fan-made names *Kissing *Sex *Pairings *Relationships ru:Сульет Category:Fan terminology Category:Pairings Category:Fanon Category:Lists